Katara's Demon
by drakeara
Summary: Book one.Millions of years ago, when a canine of the sun and a wolvern creature of the moon mated, the first eclipse happened. And under this amazing event a beast was born. This beast came to be known as the Minion of the Eclipse...First Zutara Fanfic


**KATARA'S DEMON**

ZUKO,KATARA, IROH,SOKKA,AANG AND ALL THE REST IN THE WORLD OF AVATAR ARE ALL COPYRIGHTED TO THEIR OWNER(S) SO I CAN'T CLAIM ANY RIGHTS OVER THEM, HOWEVER VALACOREAHE IS MINE!

ANYWHO'S ENJOY! WARNING : ALL THOSE WHO HATE ANY FORM OF ZUTARA RUN AWAY!

Millions of years ago, when a canine of the sun and a wolvern creature of the moon mated, the first eclipse happened. And under this amazing event a beast was born. This beast came to be known as the Minion of the Eclipse, Valacoreahe was her name. She grew into a large demonic dog with fiery red fur and water blue highlights. The girl had her mother's soft feathers but her fathers bat wings and spiked tail. Her eyes had no pupil or colour, just white.

Katara, in the current time, had left her campsite to wash in the nearby river. The water was cold but very tempting she slipped off her native clothing and waded to the middle of the stream. All she wore was her mother's necklace. Not long into Katara's bath, a crew of pirates attacked.

Capture her, but do not harm her!" Ordered the captain, pointing at Katara. She screamed as the pirates came at her, but before they could lay a finger on her, Valacoreahe bound down from nowhere and took her from them.

Valacoreahe landed in the middle of a small clearing, miles away from the river. It was midnight when they arrived from their three hour flight. Katara shivered in the cold, moonless night air when she hopped off of the demons back. Vala then lay down, and opened her wing on one side.

"Come Katara." said the creature, her voice was soft "lay here, you'll be warmer" Katara shuffled closer, then shot under the giant wing, It was warmer. The Minion of the Eclipse then folded her giant wing over Katara and slept with her newfound friend. The two stayed together for many days on end undisturbed.

On a summery morning, some weeks later, the banished prince was storming through the forest that surrounded Vala's and Katara's clearing. The large, female dog rose to the sounds of approaching footsteps and opened her wings to protect Katara from the nearing being. Zuko pushed out into the clearing, but was greeted by a giant winged wolf. He stared amazed at the huge beast until he saw something move by the wings of the Eclipse Minion. It was a pair of legs, bare human legs, ones of a girl judging by the shape of them. The wolf lowered it head into his view and growled. Zuko then left, returning to his ship.

Little did they know that a pirate spy had followed him. The maggoty man had run back to the captain and told him of the whereabouts of the pair. Late at night, they came. Swiftly and silently the crew chained up Valacoreahe as she slept, they then slipped beneath her feathery wings and dragged Katara out by her ankles. But started to scream, wakening the protective beast. Valacoreahe panicked and attempted to attack, but the chains were too strong she considered making herself so high temperature that the chains would melt, but that would kill Katara. Valacoreahe howled as the pirates took the girl away, leaving the wolf in her blood.

Meanwhile, the fire nation prince had decided to gather some help and rescue the girl from Vala. They marched up to where Zuko last saw them and prepared to attack. But they were, instead, surprised to see the giant creature chained and crying in her own blood.

"What happened?" Zuko half thought aloud

"Pirates..." mumbled the wolf painfully, the crowd fell quite in shock. They released Valacoreahe, so she pounced to her feet and shook away the blood. She looked at Zuko, and growled "Get on my back, I have Katara's scent!" Katara? Where had he heard that name before? Zuko climbed onto Vala's back and they left quickly.

Katara sat curled up in the corner of the pirates' prison cell. Tears streamed down her face in fear and in pain.What the captain had done to her was burnt in her mind and soul. The captain appeared at the cage door, unlocked it and stepped inside, smiling sinisterly. He came so close to harming her again when a loud bang and howl that shock the very timbers of the boat came from on deck. Captain Stones charged up to the deck leaving Katara's door open, so she snuck out after him to see the commotion. It was Vala and Zuko working together and defeating the pirates, but what was Zuko doing here? When they had killed the captain, Katara ran up to her dear friend, flung her arms about her neck and cried herself to sleep. Zuko grabbed the girl recognising her as the avatars waterbender, he looked down on her elegant, nude body and smiled discreetly.

When Zuko got the winger wolf to land on his ship, he bound her wings to her back and proclaimed them as prisoners. Vala didn't like this, she growled at him barked menacingly at the prince but it did very little but humour him, she would have attacked, but the unconscious Katara was still in his arms. Prince Zuko then took Katara below deck and lay her gently on his bed, allowing her to rest. When Katara awoke, she was still in shock. The last she could remember was hugging close to her friend on the pirates' ship, now she was here, on a firenation ship, judging by the emblems in the room. Then she remembered Zuko was there, he must have kept them prisoners! This was not good.

Now hidden in a firenation robe, Katara and Valacoreahe stood out on deck in the setting sun. Zuko was out on deck as well, but not near any of them. Katara looked over at him and sighed softly. Vala smirked at her human friend, and stated

"You like him, don't you?" Katara looked shocked and told her that she didn't. Vala only laughed as she continued to stare at the hansom prince. Zuko looked over at the odd pair and momentarily made eye contact with Katara. Seeing her place, Vala pushed Katara over to Zuko and darted off to spy with General Iroh on the pair. As the contrasting two became closer, a new eclipse dawned on them.

The sly Iroh had bribed the crew of the ship not to disturb Katara and Zuko and Vala had made sure they kept to it. In the eyes of Zuko and Katara the deck was abandoned (not that they had much of an eye for the world around them XD) and, as if possessed by a mysterious force, found themselves kissing passionately. But when they realised they did not stop, only was slightly surprised with themselves. Zuko swept his strong arm beneath Katara's knee, and swept her away into his room where they enjoyed each others love. Iroh and Valacoreahe grinned to one another knowingly.

Stirring, Katara noticed that the bed she had slept in was warm and comfortable. She rolled on to her side and saw that she was not alone. Beside her, still fast asleep, lay prince Zuko! Katara's hand shot to her mouth as she backed away from the stark naked prince, she then charged out of the royal room. Walking towards the room was Valacoreahe, heading to awaken the pair, Katara crashes staight into her. Katara sobbed desperately to her friend

"What have I done?!?! I've slept with Zuko, betraying my friend! I feel so bad!" Vala placed her paw gently on her back and hushed her gently

"You haven't betrayed your friends; you have shown your feelings for Zuko. It's no crime!" Cooed the ancient wolf in a motherly manner. Katara mentioned her brother, so Vala suggested that she returned to her family.

They both stood at the front of the firebender crew after explaining why she wished to leave. Zuko looked upset, but had no choice but had no choice but to let her go. Vala took one last look at the crew

"It is her choice." She mumbled as she opened her wings and launched with the firenation robed Katara. They found Sokka using Katara's scent; families have similar scents, as they landed by the campsite.

"Katara? ..." said Aang the Avatar, noticing them land "Katara! Sokka, wake up! It's Katara!" Sokka leapt up and looked at the two in shock. Aang ran over to hug her as tears foamed in her eyes. She had missed them dearly.

Morning dawned on the group's campsite. Katara pounced out of her sleeping bag and was sick in the forest, as she looked down at the floor; she became worried of her health. Someone approached

"Katara?" It was Vala; Katara looked back at her friend and forced herself to smile. Valacoreahe knew something was wrong. She pressed her large ear against Katara's and listened intensely. "Katara...You're pregnant!" the wolf began to get as hyperactive as a cub, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her spiked tail crashing into the trees. But Katara looked worried. Vala calmed herself down, and asked her what was wrong

"How am I going to tell them..." the waterbender said deeply.

"Tell who what?" asked Sokka, appearing where the two stood. Vala told him for her and stood in between the two siblings defensively. Then Katara broke down and told him everything, she then hid behind Valacoreahe's wing, fearing that her brother, Sokka, would be angry.

Zuko was furious, on his boat; he paced across the deck snapping at anyone who talked to him. A soldier crept up to him and announced stammering

"Th-th-there is s-s-s-someone o-on the stern of th-the boat, sh-she wishes t-to s-s-s-see you immediately" Zuko growled at the messenger and stormed down to the back of the boat. A girl he did not regognise stood their. Her skin was dark and her hair was red with blue highlights, the dress she wore was in simular tones. He was about to demand to know who she was when he noticed the feathered wings, instead he demanded of the wereabouts of Katara.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" grinned Vala moving her wing and revealing Katara. The couple hugged lovingly, oblivious to the everyone else. Vala stood by her new friend, Iroh, and indicated that they were a family.


End file.
